A golf bag is a specially designed bag used to transport golf clubs. A golf bag generally falls within one of two basic classes. The first class is commonly referred to as a cart bag. The cart bag is typically about 9 to 14 inches in diameter, includes a plurality of pockets for storing golf accessories (e.g. golf balls, rain gear, range finder, etc.), and is typically fabricated of a relatively stiff and heavy material including leather or synthetic leather. Due to its substantial size, weight, and capacity for storing golf accessories, the cart bag is not typically carried by a golfer while playing golf. Instead, the cart bag is transported by a caddy, a motorized cart, a push cart, or a pull cart. Non-limiting examples of a cart bag include a staff bag or a tour bag.
The second class of golf bag is commonly referred to as a carry bag. The carry bag typically weighs less than the cart bag. To reduce weight, the carry bag typically is fabricated of lighter weight materials than the cart bag, and may have a smaller diameter. There are several types of carry bags, including a stand bag, which includes retractable legs that deploy to form a tripod and facilitate a free standing position, and a Sunday bag, which is effectively an ultra-lightweight, flexible “sleeve” that receives golf clubs but has minimal storage capacity for golf accessories to further reduce weight.
Known golf bags have certain limitations. For example, known golf bags are typically completely assembled prior to shipment to an end user or point of sale. To account for the size of the assembled bag, a shipping package generally has a volume exceeding 5,000 cubic inches (in3). As shipping package fees shift from a package weight based fee to a package size based fee, golf bags will be subject to additional charges due to excessive package dimensions, substantially increasing shipping costs. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the package volume when shipping the golf bag and for a system to allow an end user or point of sale recipient to easily assemble the golf bag after receipt.
In addition, assembly of both types of golf bags is often performed where particular parts of the bag (inside and out) are manufactured in different factories and then assembled in a different site. This leads to necessary increases in package size and package volume to ship each component of the golf bag and the overall assembled golf bag itself. As shipping package fees shift from package weight to package size based fee, golf bag components, accessories, and the overall finished product will be subject to additional charges due to excessive package dimensions, substantially increasing shipping costs. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the package volume for shipping the whole golf bag or parts of the golf bag, and for a method to easily assemble golf bags in a reduced volume shipping supply chain.
Before any embodiments of the disclosure are explained in detail, it should be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details or construction and the arrangement of components as set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The disclosure is capable of supporting other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways. It should be understood that the description of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the disclosure from covering all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.